


Alright, You Win

by CartwheelCatastrophe



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartwheelCatastrophe/pseuds/CartwheelCatastrophe
Summary: “I’m prepared to accept whatever reprimand you have for me”“As much as I want to make you enter a suit of power armor naked and get out of it in the middle of the Prydwen, hard pass”Rhys finally sees Ashi isn’t here to threaten the Brotherhood. She likes to rub it in his face.





	Alright, You Win

Rhys:

 

The Sentinel came in and I felt my stomach twist a bit. Despite how lightly she took my attitude and brushed it off on a daily basis, there was no telling how she felt about this now. 

“Sentinal” I said, drawing her attention to me. She smiled, dammit.

”Rhys’ Puffs, what’s going on, how’s my favorite hater?” As much as I hated that stupid nickname, I had to stay focused.

”I just wanted to take this time to formally apologize to you for my behavior”. 

She raised and eyebrow and smirked, “What do you mean Rhys, you’ve been nothing but a sweetheart to me from day one.”

I groaned, “Sentinel, I want you to know I’m being serious.”

She put her hands on her hips and said nothing, almost a signal for me to continue.

”I want to apologize, I treated you unfairly. Clearly, you had nothing but the best intentions for the Brotherhood. I’m prepared to accept whatever reprimand you have for me.”

“As much as I want to make you enter a suit of power armor naked and get out of it in the middle of the Prydwen, hard pass” she smiled, “Don’t worry about it Rhys, I ain’t gonna whip you for being cautious.”

I nodded, “Thank you Sentinel, I...”

”Actually...” she smiled, “there is one thing I would absolutely love...”

Oh no, this doesn’t sound good.

”Of course Sentinel, what is it?”

She folded her arms in front of her, “You’ve got a reputation that precedes you Rhys. Brotherhood soldiers know you for your dedication to the Brotherhood and the Brotherhood alone. So much so, people have been talking about your, ahem, sexuality...”

Really? I mean, I didn’t care much for fraternization but soldiers talking about my sexuality? As if they were some prewar women gossiping about their neighbors affairs.”

I grunted, “I don’t really see-“

”I’m getting there Rhys-y, don’t you worry” I shifted, super uncomfortable at the direction this conversation was headed.

”I’m gonna do you a favor Rhys. I’m gonna put those rumors to rest.”

Oh no, does she mean...?!

”You’re gonna kiss me Rhys, and you’re gonna like it.”

I should have seen this coming. Not all bad I suppose, she was a clearly dedicated member to the Brotherhood, loyal, honorable. And hey, easy on the eyes too. It wasn’t a, bad thing per say, way better than an actual punishment. I mean, Sentinel Ashi was quite pretty, she had a nice body, quite toned, a bit shorter than me, _really_ nice legs, I mean _damn_ , those legs could-

“I don’t think I’d ever see you undress me with your eyes Rhys-y. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Shit, was I staring?

”Come on now” she giggled, “Don’t you want to get this over with?”

No one else was around, this little section of the police station was kind of empty. I stepped forward slowly. She was grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes, “You got a real way with people you know that?”

She closed her eyes as I leaned in. I was planning on barely brushing my lips against hers and pulling away. 

But _damn_.

What a nice mouth. Real soft and smooth, it was really nice. We were there for maybe 5 seconds before I pulled away. She had a really deep blush on her cheeks. It was kinda cute.

”I’m gonna tell everyone that has functioning ears about this.” 

I chuckled, “I suppose this is better than walking around the Prydwen naked.”

I didn’t realize I was holding her, my hands on her waist, her hand she on my shoulders. 

I let go of her and she sauntered out of that room like we had just done God knows what.

Rumors could be discredited if only one person saw what happened. I followed her silently until she reached the main lobby of the station. About 5 other soldiers were doing their business, it would have to suffice. I ran up behind her, spinner her around, dipped her down and crashed my lips into hers. She hmm’d in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss. I’d like to say I heard people say something but honestly, kissing her was so damn distracting. She ran her tongue against my lips and wow, I did not need an erection right now but fuck it. I opened my mouth and our tongues played with each other for a bit. I was really, _really_ nice. I actually don’t know how long we kissed after that but when I brought her back up, I was keenly aware of all the eyes on the back of my head.

She was so flustered, I’ve never seen her like this, for once she didn’t have a smart ass comeback

”I uh, wow, Rhys, that was, uh, I mean...” She swallowed hard, “That was nice...” her arms were gripping my biceps with a damn hard grip. I smiled, “You started it.”

She chuckled breathlessly, “I guess I did huh? Well alright, just don’t scare me like that next time.”

I cleared my throat, “Yes ma’am”.

She straightened up and let go of me, as I did her. She hurried out of the station quickly, leaving me smiling for some reason.

I turned around to all the prying eyes, “Show’s over” was all I said as everyone went back to their work. I just walked over to that little room again. Only one way to get ride of this erection after all.

Never thought I’d like being punished. I hope she does it more often.


End file.
